Avatar: The Final Stand
by BendingMaster25
Summary: Hey there! This is my view on how the war ends.Katang/Sukka/Maiko. Rated T. R&R, Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey its me again!

As I said this is my story on my view

on how the war ends.

I disclaim everything except the idea

to right the story!

Flames accepted

but as said before...

don't be to harsh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Aang's P.O.V.)**

Fire was everywhere around me. Knowing that I couldn't use my other elements, I struck my hand up splitting the fire in two slits around me. When the fire succeeded I saw Zuko standing about ten feet away.

" Well done Aang," Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

" I thought for sure you would airbend out there, Twinkletoes," said Toph slightly laughing. Her, Sokka, and Katara sat few yards away on some rocks watching my firebending lesson with Zuko.

" I guess that's enough training for today," said Zuko walking over.

" Really? Only four hours?" said Sokka sarcastically.

" I know. Usually it's about six," I laughed.

" Well, I think that's enough firebending, time to cool off with some waterbending." Katara started walking towards the small river located a little ways from the western air temple.

" Right behind you, Sifu Katara." I happily walked up to her. I mean, how could I refuse?

" Kiss up," mumbled Sokka.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Aang and Katara stood waist deep in the river bending water around in a circle. Neither have spoken a word

" Aang..."

" Yes, Katara."

" Since it's just us here, I was wondering if there were any ideas about what we are going to do next."

Aang dropped the water he was bending to the river.

" I've talked with Sokka and your father, but we've got nothing. There's just no great way to confront the fire nation before the Comet." Aang looked down at the water turning away from Katara. " Right know...it's just us here at the temple."

As he said that, Katara walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" We'll find a way," there was a pause, " But right now..."

Katara splashed Aang with waterbending and instantly got a smile from both of them.

Both thought:

' We haven't had this much fun since penguin sledding in the South Pole.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The sun was close to setting when Aang and Katara came back from waterbending. They walked into the open courtyard where everyone was eating, except for Sokka. He had already finished and was polishing his sword. Aang and Katara both grabbed a boul of soup and sat down.

A few moments pass.

" Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to sleep," said Aang downing his soup and walking toward Appa," Night."

" Good night," everyone said. Some mumbleing more then others.

After everyone had gone to bed and had fallen asleep, Aang started turning and rolling countless times in his sleep.

**(Dream)**

Lightning flashed everywhere. Aang was battling as hard as he could but, the Fire Lord was to strong. The Comet was approaching. Fire Lord Ozai then sent a bolt of lightning aimed at Aang's chest. Aang closed his eyes bracing impact. But before it hit, everything faded away.

" Aang," said a famiar voice. Aang opened his eyes," Roku?"

" Yes, Aang." Avatar Roku was sitting a few yards away. " Come, Aang. I must speak with you."

Aang walked over and sat down in front of Roku.

" Sozin's Comet is approaching us. It will arrive in five days. You must defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

" I am trying to find a way, but there is none. Plus, I don't know if I'm ready anymore," Aang closed his eyes once again and put his head down.

" You are ready, young Avatar."

" Kyoshi?" Aang looked up.

Kyoshi was now sitting next to Roku.

" You have trained hard and have become very strong, during your journeys," said Kyoshi.

Aang smiled, but it quickly vanished.

" But I still don't know how to defeat him. I don't have the Avatar state and being a monk, I don't think I can go through with killing him. The Monks taught that all life is sacred and that I should detach myself from the world."

" That is true, but the Avatar cannot detach themselves, because their soul purpose is to the world," said Roku.

" And being the Avatar you must protect the world by whatever means necessary as I did with Chin the Conquerer," Kyoshi spoke.

Aang nodded his head with sad eyes and a heavy heart.

" When you awake, look very carefully at your friend's fire nation map. You may find something. It also may help to know that the night before the comet arrives there is a full moon," Roku stated.

" Thank you."

After that Roku and Kyoshi started to fade and soon they were completely gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for such short chapters but there are a lot of them.

So don't worry!

Hope you liked it!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Here is the third chapter!

I must say that I do not except flames no longer

due to a review I got.

Please let me know if you get lost during the story.

I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang awoke wet and sticky from his sweat. He stood quickly and climbed onto Appa's saddle. He searched through Sokka's bags. He found some socks, nuts, and a moldy piece of meat. He almost through up with that last one.

" Aang, what are you doing?!" asked/yelled Sokka.

" Ahhh..." Aang fell over in surprise, " Ummm...I'm looking for the map to the Fire Nation."

" Why?"

" Roku and Kyoshi came to me in my dream and told me to look at them."

" Ohhh...well, they're in the back."

Aang got up and pulled out the map. He laid it on Appa's saddle to inspect.

" Aang, we've looked at those over a hundred times," Sokka said shaking his head," There is nothing to look at."

" There has got be something," Aang placed his hand on his chin, focusing on the map," Why would Roku tell me to look at nothing?"

Sokka and Aang looked at the map a few more moments. Sokka then spoke," Well, I see nothing," he stood," I mean its not like there is a back door to the Fire Lord's palace."

" Back door?" Aang mumbled," Sokka thats it!"

" What?!"

" Think about it. We entered the Fire Nation through the Gates of Azulon. But what about on this side of the island," Aang pointed to the west of the island.

" Uhh...mountains? What's your point?"

" My point is, what if we snuck around that way to eneter the palace area," Aang smiled.

" That could actually work!" Sokka rejoiced.

" Except there's a problem," said a new voice.

Both Sokka and Aang jumped in surprised.

Zuko was sitting on the edge of Appa's saddle.

" What problem?" asked Aang.

" There's a wall with guard towers around the base of the mountain."

" Ohhh."

A few saeconds of silence went by.

" I know! What if we do what we did at the the Boiling Rock!" Sokka beamed at Zuko, " We get disguises, we wait till the night before the comet, free the Watertribe prisoners, and then Aang comes out and defeats the Fire Lord!"

Zuko shrugged, " It's possible."

" Great! I'll talk with my dad in the morning. Right now," he yawned," I need sleep."

" Yeah...me, too," Aang also yawned.

Everyone then departed from Appa's saddle and back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

Review and tell me what you think!

**Next chapter will be up around Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sokka was already awake talking with Hakoda.

Aang stood from his sleeping bag and stretched. " Morning everyone," he said with a big smile.

" Morning," and, "Hey," was his response.

" Watcha fixing, Katara?" Aang asked.

" Just some turkey bacon."

Aang had a look of disapproval on his face.

" Don't worry, I made vegetable soup for you."

"Thanks." He had a smile and a small blush creep to his cheeks.

"Aang, could you come here a moment?" Hakoda called.

"Yes, sir," Aang walked over to Sokka and his father, " What is it?"

" I like the plan you came up with. And I think it could work. The problem is how we get supplies and ourselves to the Fire Nation."

"I already thought of that, " Sokka stated matter of factly,"You two, Zuko, and I take Appa and go to the Fire Nation underwater, steal some uniforms, and on the day we invade, Katara will lead the others with the airship."

"Great idea Sokka, but we are going to need more people, especially waterbenders," said Aang.

"Why waterbenders?" asked Hakoda.

"Because, the night before the comet there is a full moon and the benders will have power at the fullest."

"Hmmmm.......I guess we could send everyone to the North Pole for reinforcements," Hakoda placed his hand on his chin.

"Yes well, if that's the case......Katara and the others should leave by tomorrow morning," Sokka said softly.

"Alright. Let's tell the others," said Aang.

The three walked over to the small group huddled around the small fire. Sokka explained the plan with Hakoda piping in at times. Aang explained his dream to everyone, except the part about killing the Fire Lord.

"Sounds good!" Haru jumped in.

"And the best part is that the Fire Nation won't be expecting it!" yelled Toph.

All the while Katara just sat looking a little downcast.

"What do you think, Katara?" asked Aang. His eyes were filled with concern.

'He is so sweat,' thought Katara."I don't know. Do you think it is a good idea to have you four go in alone?"

"Don't worry. Zuko knows the palace grounds and we are going at night." Aang gave a sweet smile. Katara was silent, then smiled,"Alright. As long as you all come back safely."

"We will. I promise."

Katara and Aang starred into each others eyes forgetting about everything around them.

Then someone coughed purposely.

The two looked back at Sokka blushing madly.

"Oooo.....k. Now that that is settled.... we need to get ready. Pack up and put everything in the airship!" Sokka pointed to the the war balloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! I want lots of reviews, please!

I haven't got many and I thank those who did.

Some of them are helping me to make it better!

I have some more ideas for different stories but i don't know for sure if

I will write them.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey whats up!**

**Listen.... I didn't get any reviews last chapter,**

**mabe one.**

**So... please, PLEASE! review!**

**It fills my heart with joy to see reviews on my email.**

**It makes my day.**

**Really it does.**

**Chapter 5**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone was loading stuff in the war balloon.

"Well, that's the last of it," said Sokka throwing a bag on to the ballon and rubbing his hands together. He waked over to the group, "I guess we'll see ya in the Fire nation."

Suki came up and kissed Sokka on the lips, "Be careful, ok?"

"Sure,but can I ask a question?"

"Ofcourse."

"Aren't I always?" Sokka chuckled.

Suki rolled her eyes and smiled.

Meanwhile, Katara hugged her dad a quick goodbye. Aang stood silently a few yards away. He started to turn when katara called to him. He turned back around.

"Yes, Katara?"

Katara hugged Aang. He replied. They released, not quite all the way, after a few moments.

"You be safe, too," she kissed him on the cheek. He nodded and smiled. A blush appeared on both faces.

They released the rest of the way and walked over to where everyone stood. Katara hugged her brother and said goodbye once more.

"Be sure to leave some action for me Twinkletoes!" Toph punched Aang on the arm.

"Will do," he rubbed his now bruised arm.

Toph, Katara, Haru, Teo, Suki, and the big guy boarded the air ship as the others watched the ballon float up and head North.

Momo flew to Aang's shoulder. "Hey buddy. Mabe you should go with them." He patted the lemurs head. Momo chatted as if agreeing and flew after the balloon.

(Aang's P.O.V.)

This isn't going to be easy.

**(Later that same day- Aang's P.O.V.)**

I sat on the edge of the fountain in the Western Air Temple hours later. The sun was just getting ready to dissapear over the horizon until morning. I sat with my head in my hands, thinking of what to do when i face the Fire Lord.

I have no choice. I must face him......and kill him. I swallowed hard.

I think I might throw up.

I ran over to the railing of the balcony. Luckily I didn't hurl, just gagged.

"What am I going to do?"

Suddenly a bright light shined down as if coming from heaven above. I rubbed my eyes trying to focus on the scene in front of me.

There in the light was...............Monk Gyatso?

I could feel my face grow pale. My eyes went wide and my mouth practicly hit the ground.

"Hello Aang."

His voice was old and raspy, but full of wisdom.

I couldn't speak. It was if my mouth went dry and was never to be used again.

"Its good to see you, too, Aang." He smiled. His eyes full of love, he stretched out his arms.

My eyes started to water and I embraced him with a hug.

I started to cry, but it was the good kind of tears.

A few moments pass. "I'm sorry," I said into his orange tunic.

'It's alright, Aang. I have already forgiven you. If you wouldn't have left, then you would have been killed and none of this would have been possible." I felt a tear hit my bald head, but I didn't mind.

"Listen, Aang," he pulled away and I looked up at him, "I can see you are discouraged and unsure, but I asure you that everything is alright. I understand what you must do when facing the Fire Lord. The world must be saved and the spirits understand. You will be called a hero in both worlds. Generations after you will know you're name and honor it. And most importantly......I know you can do it." He smiled down on me

Tears started to form in my eyes again.

We hugged again.

"Thank you. It was great to see you again. I've really missed you and the other Monks. Tell them I said hi."

"I will, Aang, I will. It was great to see you again, too.

He released me from his hug and started to float back into the light. "May the spirits be with you, Aang."

He soon dissapeared.

'This just got a lot easier.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you! Thank you!**

**Why I'm thanking you is beyond me, but.....**

**I think this was my **

**BEST CHAPTER YET!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry, I didnt know the big guy from the boiling rock's name!**

**If you know please tell me.**

**I would say that I want so many reviews before I put up my next chapter**

**but I would put another chapter up any way so......**

**screw that message!**

**Sorry, for language.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Yo! What up peoples! This is my writin posse'!**

**Chazz: Yo!**

**Duke: What up dudes!**

**Alex: Whatever.**

**Me:These are my buds. They help me write my stories. Kinda. They tell me what I don't write.**

**Chazz&Duke: Hey!**

**Me:Just kidding. Find out more about them on my profile.**

**Okay, as I predicted, I didn't get many reviews, but oh well.**

**Chazz: What is wrong with you people!? Give this girl some reviews! She is writing her butt off!**

**Me:Thank you Chazz( I toss him a piece of cheese. He looks at it hungriely.)**

**Chazz: Just doing my job.**

**Me:Anyway, on with the story!**

**Duke: Wait!**

**Me:What!**

**Duke: Can I have an oreo? (Alex: rolls eyes)**

**Me:Fine ( I toss him a cookie)**

**Duke: Yes!**

**Alex: Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang awoke the next morning a little more cheerful then normal. He walked up to Sokka. "Morn'in, Sokka."

"Hey, Aang." Sokka sat on a boulder, sword and sharpener in hand. Aang sat a few feet away and watched him sharpen his sword.

A few moments pass.

"What?" asked Sokka.

"Nothing. Just watching."

"Oook..." Sokka stretched the word out, "Well, I should go pack. You should, too." He pointed his sword at Aang.

"Good idea."

They both got up from the boulder and started to walk toward their rooms.

**(Aang's room)**

Aang pulled a small bag out from under his bed. He dumped the few items on the table near the bed. He picked up one item. It was a small diamind from the Cave of Two Lovers. It reminded him of what had happened in the dark cave. He smiled. How could he forget?

_Flashback_

_The light from the candle was fading._

_"We're gonna run out of light any minute now, aren't we?" Aang looked up at Katara._

_"I guess so." She looked at the ground._

_"What are we going to do?" He asked._

_"What can we do?" Katara then looked up at Aang. She walked over and placed her hand over Aang's. He smiled at her, knowing what they were about to do. She leaned in first. They closed their eyes just as the light vanished._

_End Flashback_

Aang stood, holding the small diamond. He smiled down on it as his mind went through the memory again. He placed the object back on the table and picked a new one. The item was his Bison Whistle. He never uses it any more, but he thought he should keep it. Just in case. He thought back to when he got it. It was the same time when Katara stole that waterbending scrole.

The rest of the items were of various things that reminded him of his journeys. He placed them all back in the bag and walked out over to Appa. He placed the bag with the others. He then heard some one climb onto the saddle.

"Well, that takes care of that." It was Sokka."You ready Aang?"

"Yep."

"I'll get the others and we can go." Sokka ran off to find Hakoda and Zuko.

He returned with them some minutes later. They all got into the saddle and prepared for take-off. Aang airbended his way onto Appa's head.

He said the original "Yip-yip" and they were off.

A few hours later, they were flying over the vast ocean toward the Fire Nation. They still had a ways to go.

Aang's mind wandered.

_'I wonder how Katara,Suki,and Toph are doing? I hope they made it to the North Pole okay. It's going to be diffacult without them by our side. We need to be quick and stealthy if we want this to work.'_

Soon he was completely lost in thought. It was staring to get dark after awhile.

"Aang?.......Aang?....... AANG!" Zuko tried to get Aang's attension.

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts. It had become so silent that he forgot that they were even there.

"You need to disguise Appa. We're nearing the Fire Nation," Zuko told Aang.

Aang started to form a cloud around the giant flying bisen as Sokka took over the steering.

"Everyone, quiet. I see the wall. Sokka slow up a bit," Zuko gave the orders.

Below you could see the island. The wall stood at the base, near the shore. It had battle mits everywhere. Torches were lit and you could see people walk the length of the magnificent wall. Appa flew high above in the clouds and past the soldiers. Nothing happened below. So far, so good. A few minutes of flying and the volcano mountain appeared. Sokka took Appa down and Aang removed the cloud covering. Appa landed on the slitely tilted ground.

"We haven't been spotted.......yet," said Hakoda hopping off the saddle.

"Yeah, and to put off that 'yet'.......we better find a cave for Appa," said Sokka,"then we need to get started on the plan."

Everyone nodded.

All around them there was trees, trees, and more trees. The perfect place to hide out. It was almost too hard for Appa to get through. As they walked animals of all sorts scattered and branches crunched under thier feet. The mountain started to steepen.

"Over there," Zuko pointed to left. A small cave, just big enough for a 2 ton bison to be comfortable with a few people, was carved into the side of the mountain.

Appa went in and the men unloaded the cargo.

"Alright. In a couple hours we need to get up to the palace and get our uniforms. I'll find the watertribe men and warn them," Hakoda ordered.

"So rest up. We've got some walk'in to do," Sokka gave a small smile.

_A Few Hours Later_

Zuko has put on his black ninja outfit _(Southern Raiders)_. Sokka and Hakoda also have dark outfits on. Aang is outside the cave, sitting on a rock. He has black as night clothes and a mask that comes up to below his eyes. He has a dark red bandana around his head.(Think modern day ninja.)

"Nice outfit," said Sokka playfully."Where did you get it?"

"Zuko."

"That explains it." Sokka has dark blue clothes on. His sword is on his back.

"We ready?" asked Zuko coming out of the cave with Hakoda close behind.

"Ready." Aang stood from his position, "Let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I don't like this chapter that much. I have writers block, ok. Sorry if this isn't that good.**

**Duke: It wasn't that bad.**

**me: Really?**

**Chazz: No, not really.**

**(Alex smacked Chazz upside the head)**

**Alex: Jerk.**

**Chazz: Owww....**

**me: Anyway, I know this chapter is suckish so don't be harsh and say it's suckish in the reviews. Thanks!**

**I'll try and make the next chapter better! I actually think I am getting better on making the chapters longer!**

**P.S. Hope you guys like my new little characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chazz: Yo peeps! Mac isn't here, so I will do the disclaimer! Most times she says that her story is suckish and that she needs to get a life and.......**

**me: CHAZZ!**

**Chazz: Ohh lordy, she's back.**

**me: I was never gone you idiot!**

**Chazz:........**

**me: Well?**

**Chazz:.............?**

**me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Chazz: Ohh! Mac owns nothing even though she wishes to. She thought the idea and nothing else.**

**me: Thank...did you say I needed to get a life!**

**Chazz: Uhh Ohh. (runs away)**

**me: Get back here! (chases after him)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Hakoda moved swiftly up the mountain dodgeing trees and limbs. It took awhile, but they reached the top and crouched down to look over the edge. They looked at each other. Hakoda waved his hand toward the palace, singleing them to go. Zuko led Sokka and Aang through the streets, over rooftops, and dark alleys. When they reached the palace walls, they found a window, about three stories high, cracked open. They were about to scale the wall when they heard gaurds coming and a light started to show around the corner. Sokka looked to Zuko. Zuko looked to Aang. Aang looked to the window. The gaurds voices could be heard now.

Aang, quick thinking, silently airbended the three onto the roof. They landed with a soft thud due to stealthiness. The gaurds walked by below, unaware that that there were intruders. When the light vanished a few moments later Zuko and Sokka nodded to Aang. Aang replied.

Zuko then swung down off the roof into the open window. Sokka followed then Aang. They landed in a weapon room. There were spears, swords, and various other things lined against the wall, but no uniforms.

Sokka opened the door just barley enough to look out. The hallway was silent and dimly lit. Sokka waved them over and walked out of the weapons room.

"Wich way now, Zuko?" whispered Aang.

"There should be a supply room down the next hallway." Zuko walked against the wall and the other two followed. A few moments of sneaking and they were infront of a big metal door. "Here."

Sokka opened the door as he did before. The room was very dark. Zuko made a small flame in his hand to light the room up. Uniforms and other pieces of fabric hung on racks and shelves. Helmets also were lined up above the outfits. It was a big room and there were lots of racks.

"Alright. Find one for yourself and be quick about it. Sokka, find one for your father, too," said Zuko walking over to the larger uniforms.

After many tossings of clothing, everyone had a Fire Nation discise.

Aang removed his head band and replaced it with a helmet and mask. Zuko and Sokka did the same.

"Let's go. We need to find Hakoda," Zuko started to walk out the door.

This time, they walked through the hallways like normal gaurds would do. Zuko leading and Sokka and Aang side-by-side behind him.

Other gaurds passed them. They looked at them, but didn't stop or ask questions. Zuko, still leading, took them down to the first floor and out the door. They walked out and to the jail up on the hills. The same one Iroh was in.

At the entrance, they stopped. Aang pulled out his head band and set it on the ground. They backed away and stood at the gate. A few moments later, Hakoda walked out from behind the rocks. Sokka tossed him the uniform and Aang picked up the head gear. Hakoda put on the clothes and helmet.

"Did you warn the men?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, I did. They'll be ready."

"Good let's get out of here," said Sokka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**me: Thanks for reading! I had someone ask about Maiko and I promise you all that it will be coming very soon! It's actually one of the best things I've thought about the story. I hope some one understands that.**

**Chazz: I did!**

**(pause)**

**Alex: You don't get it do you.**

**Chazz: Nope.**

**me: Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and I know it was extremely short, but I got the point across. Next chapter will have to do with Maiko some how. I promise!**

**Chazz: Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex: Hey. Duke is out skateboarding and Chazz is.....most likely being mauled by my creater, bendingmaster25. So I'm here to take charge. **

**My creater wishes me to tell you that she is sorry for not writing for awhile. She has been very busy and has a small case of writers block. No worries,**

**she will stay with it. *gulp* You guys are what keep her going.(gag noise) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Aang's P.O.V.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fire. All I could see was fire. The heat....it's so intense. It felt as if my skin was melting off the bone. I battled as hard as i could. Sweat poured down my face. Suddenly, a giant fire ball came hurtaling toward me. I bended a rock wall in front of me to shield myself, but the blast was to much. The wall was demolished and I was sent flying towards the far end of the room. I hit the back wall and fell to the ground. I lay there unable to get up. I opened my eyes and saw the Fire Lord walking toward me. He stopped infront of me and knelt down on one knee. "You're weak," he said,"Just like the rest of you're people." I tried to raise my arm to attack, but I couldn't. He laughed in my face. "You know what their problem was...." he looked me in the eye,"You're too full of love and kindness. It was so simple to defeat them. They didn't even fight back. They just ran and,ofcourse, we caught them. My grandfather didn't even break a sweat." He laughed, again. "Anyway," He stood up and walked a few feet away,"I thought I should show you the problem with being full of love." 'No,' I thought. Ozai snapped his fingers. Two guards came rushing in carrying a body. I knew who it was right away. "Katara!" She looked over at me. Hers hands were tied behind her back and tears were running down her face. I heard a muffled "Aang" due to the fact that she had a bandana covering her mouth. Finding strength, I pulled myself up on the wall and stood. "Let her go, Ozai!" "No, I don't think I will." He raised his hand forming a new fire ball and went for Katara. "Say goodbye, Avatar." "No!" I yelled desperatly.

(In the cave)

"NO!" I sat up from the cave flouring. I was breathing heavy. 'It was just a dream.' I wiped sweat off my brow and looked around the dark cave. I hadn't woken any one up. Sokka was snoring and Hakoda lay on his side a few feet away. Zuko sat in a corner. 'He must of fell asleep on look-out duty.' I lay back down on my sleeping bag. I kept thinking about the dream. "There is no way I will let that happen,." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

(Next Day/Days)

The next two days went by. We stayed in the cave all day and night, except when getting food, but only one went out at a time. Zuko showed me a few fire bending moves, minus the fire. Sokka and Hakoda showed me how to craft and sharpen weapons. When It was quiet, I would meditate and focus on the task at hand. Then came the morning we made our move............. the day we battle the Fire Lord.............for real this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I appoligize for not putting any Maiko in this chapter, but I promise you that it is coming. Most likely next chapter! I hope you liked my short chapter! Once again I have writers block, but the story should pick up a bit next chapter! Please Review!**

**P.S. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**P.S.S. Feliz Navidad!**

**P.S.S.S Happy Honika!!**

**P.S.S.S.S Happy ****(Insert Holiday Here)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Duke: Sup Dudes! Here's Chapter 9! BendingMaster owns nothing!**

**Me: Thanks.....I guess.**

**Chapter 9**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night finally came when it was time to put the plan into action. Everyone put the fire nation uniforms on and proceeded up the mountain. Zuko lead the others into the palace grounds. They walked, practically invisible to other guards, to a quiet section in the palace. Sokka looked down one hall and Aang the other. "All clear." "Here,too."

Zuko then whispered, "Alright. The plan takes action when the moon reaches it's highest point. Katara and Toph will arrive soon after that. I'll get the water tribe prisoners. Sokka and Hakoda, you get weapons and supplies for the men. Aang,...... You know what to do," Aang nodded, "Stay low and don't talk to anyone. Let's go. We'll meet again during the battle."

The four took their seperate ways.

(Zuko)

Zuko took the hallway to the north and out of the palace. He went to the jail that once held his uncle. He went inside to find the prisoners. When he reached the cell, another guard stopped him in front of the door.

"State your business, soldier."

Zuko froze a bit. Then quickly thought of an answer, "I'm here for the...uhh...night shift. You are relieved of your duties....sir."

The other guard stood there a minute. Zuko took the minute to look at his apperrence. He had on armor, but no helmet. He had dark eyes and black hair, with side burns that came into his mustache. He looked at Zuko contently. If not for the mask the guard would have surely reconized Zuko.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"Uhhh.....ummm....Lee! My name is Lee."

"Well,.....Lee..... have fun with it." With that the guard walked past and left 'Lee' alone at the cell.

Zuko took the keys off the wall and went inside. Before closing the door he checked the halls. No one was coming. He searched the cells for the men. Many people glared at him and others had looks of mercy. One man stood bravely and said, "What do want with us now." It was more of a command then a question. Zuko asked the man, "Are you the one they call Bato?" "Who wants to know?" the man asked back. "I'm here to help you and your men. I'm with your leader, Hakodo and his son Sokka. He came to you a few days ago, I recall."

Bato nodded. "He said you would come. Me and my men are ready to go to battle with you."

Zuko tossed Bato the keys, "Here are the keys. Hide them and then release yourselves when the moon is high. Hakoda and Sokka will be waiting for you outside the jail with weapons and tools."

Bato nodded, again. Zuko returned it.

Zuko left the cell. He closed the door silently and walked on. Down the hall he heard banging and yells, "Let me out of here!" There was a clash of metal.

"That can't be...." Zuko trailed of and went inside. He closed the door. "It is..." he whispered. A women was in the cell. She was outraged and looked as if she were ready to murder some one.

"Let me out! I demand it!" She had her hands around the bars and was giving a death glare to Zuko.

"Mai?..." Zuko asked softly.

Mai's looked softened. "What do you want, guard?" she asked a little calmer.

"It's me......" he removed his helmet and mask, "Zuko."

"Zuko?" Tears started to form in both of thier eyes.

They just stared at each other. Then Zuko slowly unlocked the cell and went to her.

"Mai....." he looked away a second for the tears and then looked back to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.......I just did what was best to do. Not that leaving you was best, but what was best for our country and if you could please forgive me, I......."

He was cut off from Mai grabbing his shoulders and kissing him on the lips. He kissed back. They stayed that way for a few seconds before they both pulled back.

"......promise never to hurt you,again," He finished softly.

"I'm sorry, too, Zuko. For following Azula and trying to capture you. She is such a....."

This time Zuko cut her off with a kiss. It was short and sweet. "Yeah, I know," he said when he let go.

A short silence followed. Then Mai spoke, "I realized at the boiling rock that......I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you, too. Forgive me?"

"Already forgiven."

They hugged. After a few minutes Zuko spoke, "I have to go, but I promise to come back for you later."

She nodded and kissed him one last time, "Good luck."

He smiled, put the helmet and mask back on, and left the cell.

(Aang)

Aang walked through the giant hallway. He looked at the paintings of Fire Lords. The first one he saw was Fire Lord Sozin. He looked as the picture showed him juggleing the Comet and Fire Nation Soldiers all around him. It scared Aang, but he soon remembered why he was there. He suddenly had the urge to rip the painting apart and he almost did if not for a guard that came up from behind him and spoke, "Ahh...Fire Lord Sozin. Best Fire Lord there was if you ask me. What do you think?"

Aang wanted to say something bad, but decided against it. Instead he said, "I don't have a particular favorite."

"What?"

"I mean.....cough cough...." Aang made his voice sound deeper, "I don't have a favorite one."

"I see......" The other guard looked Aang over, "You seem a bit small to be a guard at the royal palace? What is your name, lad?"

"Umm...Kuzon," The man didn't seem to believe it, ".....I never ate my vegetables, sir."

The man laughed. "Alright, move along then, Kuzon."

"Yes, sir." Aang walked by and turned a corner to be out of sight. He sighed and looked out the window to the moon.

"Almost time," He whispered to himself.

(Sokka and Hakoda)

Sokka lowered a big bag of armor down out the window to his waiting father below. When the bag hit the ground with a soft thud, Hakoda untied the supplies from the rope and Sokka pulled it back up to repeat the cycle over. When the last bag was down Sokka climbed down the wall and cut the rope with his boomerang. "Alright, let's go," whispered Hakoda. The two carried the bags to the jail and unloaded them behind some rocks so not to be seen.

"The men should arrive shortly," said Sokka.

(The men)

A knew guard that had arrived was now walking down the hallway of the prison. Has he passed one of the cell doors two sets of hands reached out and grabbed him. He let out a yell, but it was muffled because of the hand that covered his mouth. The two men that grabbed the guard bound and put him in the cell. Bato was one of these men. He looked out the door and then waved the others to come over. They all ran through the hallways, careful not to make a sound. When they came to the exit and opened the door, Sokka was waiting for them.

"Over here," Sokka whispered as he waved them over.

They all followed Sokka behind the rocks. That's when Hakoda tossed each man a uniform.

"Alright," Sokka whispered, "Aang should be in position now. We must create a distraction so the palace guards are occupied. Are we ready men?"

Every one raised their spears and swords. "Good. Let's move."

The men moved out from behind the rocks and marched toward the palace grounds.

(In the prison)

The guard who had been knocked out by Bato awoke and stood up from the stone floor. He ran to the top of the prison where a giant gong was. He picked up the hammer.

(Sokka)

"We're almost there."

All of a sudden, 'Boooonnnngggg. Booooonnnnngggg. Boooonnnngggg.'

"Looks like were being cut short, Sokka!" Bato yelled over the gong.

"Alright, then men!" Sokka took out his sword,"CHARGE!"

Every one yelled and started running toward the palace, spears and swords raised. Sokka could see Fire Nation soldiers running out of the palace and into fighting stances.

"Ok, Aang. Your turn," Sokka whispered to himself before running into battle and hitting a soldier with his sword.

**Meanwhile......**

"Sir! Prisoners have escaped and are attacking the palace!" A guard came rushing in through the big metal door. He was panting.

"What! Get out there and fight, then!" yelled Fire Lord Ozai as he spat fire at the frightened soldier.

"What about you, sir?"

"I'll be ready. Go!"

The soldier ran out the door. Outside the thrown room another guard waited. He waited for the previous guard to exit and then entered himself.

"I told you to go soldier! What are you doing back in my presence!"

The soldier remained silent. He stood still about twenty feet away from Ozai.

"Well?!"

"Fire Lord Ozai,..........." the soldier spoke calmly. Ozai just looked at him angrily. "I'm here to take you down," the soldier removed his helmet and chest armor to reveal arrows and monk clothing. It was Aang.

"You." The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes at Aang. "I finally meet you face to face, Avatar."

"I guess so, Ozai." Aang took a fighting stance and prepared himself.

Ozai smiled evilly at Aang and laughed a little. He stood from his thrown and removed his robes, throwing them to the side. He then also took a fighting stance. "Let's battle then."

"With pleasure."

**Back with Sokka**

"Sokka! There's too many of them!" called Hakoda.

"Keep fighting! We have to hold out for Aang!" Sokka yelled back.

"Look!" yelled one of the other men. He was pointing to the sky.

A giant war balloon was heading toward the island. It was flying close to the water and soon it would be right over the battle sight.

A few minutes passed and the balloon was above them. Ropes then decended from it. Sokka waited for what was to happen next. As he watched a soldier came up behind him. Sokka blocked his blow just barely, but the next was a hit and Sokka went down to the ground. He looked back up at the soldier, who was about to strike again, but was hit by a giant rock and hurled a couple yards away. Sokka looked to his right.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled happily. He saw Water Tribe men now battling along side him. Giant waves of water hit unsuspecting Fire Nation Soldiers.

"What's up, Snoozles!?" yelled Toph as she took out more men.

As Sokka got distracted (again) another soldier came up behind him and planned to hit him with the sword. Before he could, a water whip caught him and he was pulled away and to the ground.

Sokka turned around. "Katara!" He smiled. She smiled back.

Another man came at Sokka, but was knocked away by a rock.

"Are you going to fight or am I going to save your butt all day!" Toph yelled.

"Right behind you, Toph!" Sokka went running at soldiers.

**Aang and Ozai**

Fire Lord Ozai through fire ball after fire ball at Aang. Aang used his own firebending to deflect, but he was having trouble keeping up with Ozai. Aang airbended himself into the air. Once air born, he sent an air slice at Ozai. The Fire Lord used firebending to jump out of range and then at Aang. He reacted a second late and was burned on his left arm. He yelped in pain and then sent a fire blast a Ozai, which he deflected easily.

Aang sent another air slice and hit Ozai across the chest. He was sent across the room and into the wall. His body fell to the ground and was covered by rocks. Aang walked over to the pile and waited.

A small rumble was heard and the rocks started glowing red. The rubble flew in all directions along with the fire in a big explosion. Aang was sent backwards, but recoverded before he hit the wall with his airbending.

Ozai stood from the pile of rocks, steam coming off of him. "Alright, Avatar. No more Mr. Nice Fire Lord."

**Sokka, Katara, and Toph**

Sokka, Katara, and Toph were able get away from the fight for a few minutes. They hid behind some rocks to talk.

"I'm glad you made it. We wouldn't have lasted much longer out there," said Sokka.

"We could see that," Toph said casually.

"Hey, guys. I'm here," said a new voice. It was Zuko.

"Good. We could use you," said Sokka.

"How's Aang doing?" Katara asked Sokka.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since it started."

Katara looked to Zuko. "I haven't seen him either."

Katara asked, "Where is he?"

There was a big explosion and the side of the palace went down. Fire was visible everywhere and it lit up the the grounds.

"I'd say he's with the Fire Lord," said Sokka.

"I'm gonna go help him," Katara stated.

"I'm coming, too," said Zuko.

"Fine. Me and Toph will stay and fight."

**Aang**

There was a big explosion of fire and Aang was hit across the room. He hit the wall and and fell to the ground. He stood slowly using the wall to help him.

"Is that it, Avatar?" Ozai asked him mockingly.

Aang glared at him and earthbended rocks at him by kicking and punching the boulders.

Ozai sent blasts of fire and disintegrated the flying rocks. "You're making this to easy, Avatar," he laughed. Aang started panting. He fell to his knees exhausted. Ozai smirked and created a bolt of lightning. Aang looked up just in time to see the lighting coming toward him. He tried to bend, but couldn't move his arms.

Just before impact, Zuko jumped in and redirected the lighting away from Aang.

"Aang!" Katara came up and kneeled down by Aang. She helped him sit up.

"You!" yelled Ozai. "Nice to see you, too," Zuko said obviously not meaning it. Ozai started battling Zuko, trying to get to Aang.

"Are you alright, Aang?" asked Katara.

"Yeah," Aang said. He tried to stand up, holding on to Katara's shoulders, but immediately clutched his side in pain. Holding back a yell, he said, "Maybe not."

"Here," Katara bended some water onto his side and began to heal his wound. Aang's shirt was already gone from being burned to pieces.

"Thanks." There was another bolt of lightning. Zuko dodged and prepared to attack, but Ozai sent a big fire blast toward him. Zuko deflected it with his own fire bending, but the force sent him through the giant hole in the wall that was created awhile back. He landed out in the courtyard, near Sokka and the others. The Sun was now beginning to rise.

Ozai went back to face Aang, again. "I grow tired of this, Avatar. My plans will be taking action soon. So I must be ready."

"Plans?" Aang asked worried. "My plans to burn the Earth Kingdom," Ozai said evilly, "Unfortunately, you won't see it." He unleashed a bolt of lightning. Not at Aang or Katara, but at the ceiling above them.

Aang, without really thinking, pushed Katara out of the way of the falling rocks. Katara fell to safety, but Aang wasn't able to get out from under the falling debris. The rocks piled up above him. "Aang!" Katara yelled and raced toward him as the dust cleared away. Before she reached him, Ozai grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. "Let go of me!" she yelled and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Without her arms, she could not water bend.

"Not a chance, peasant. You're coming with me. I can't have you go running to your friends and blabbing my plans to them, now can I?" Ozai dragged Katara out of the demolished thrown room and away from where Aang lay under the rocks.

Minutes later, Sokka busted down the door along with Toph and Zuko. "Katara! Aang!" Sokka called out. There was no reply.

Toph then said, "Over there! It's Aang!"

"Where?" asked Zuko.

"Under the rocks! Quick, we have to help him!"

Within minutes, the three cleared the rocks and found Aang's body lying there. "Aang! You with us, buddy?" asked Sokka lightly tapping Aang's face with his hand. Aang slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?" he asked holding his head.

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Toph.

It suddenly hit Aang and his eyes went wide as he told the group, "Ozai is planning to destroy the Earth Kingdom! We have to stop him!"

"We will. Where's Katara?" Sokka asked him sternly.

"He must have taken her." Aang was now on his feet ready to fight, again.

"Well, let's go then!" Zuko ran out. The others followed him.

When they got outside, six giant airships were flying toward the Earth Kingdom. One holding Ozai and Katara.

"Oh no!" yelled Sokka.

"We're to late," said Toph.

Aang dropped to his knees, again. "What do we do now?" asked Zuko.

Aang's body trembled with anger. Not only is Ozai going to burn down an entire nation, but he has Katara. Aang's best friend and possibly more then that. If anything were to happen to her........

Aang stood with his eyes closed. He spoke to the gang, "Zuko, take Appa. Sokka and Toph, take the airship and try to slow down the other ones."

"What about you?" asked Sokka.

Aang opened his eyes. They were glowing along with his tattoos. He spoke with the voices of the past Avatars.

"I'm going after Ozai."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chazz: Oooo......a cliff hanger.**

**Me: That had to be............ the best chapter....... I have ever done. It took so long to write, but it was worth it. I hope Maiko fans enjoyed the Maiko scene I put in. I thought it worked well.**

**FYI, Katara is what triggers the Avatar state. I always saw it that way. If she were in danger, Aang would definately go into the Avatar state to save her.**

**I thank all my readers. Please Review! Next chapter should be my last. Depends on how things go.**

**I really want some reviews for this chapter. So click that button!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! This my last chapter!- or is it? ;)**

**Chapter 10**

**(Recap) **

_Aang opened his eyes. They were glowing along with his tattoos. He spoke with the vioces of the past Avatars._

_"I'm going after Ozai."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aang took off from the palace grounds using his airbending. He was still in the Avatar state. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko watched in aww as Aang flew angrily toward the flying air ships.

"What're we wait'in for? Let's go!" said Toph finally. Zuko raced for Appa as Sokka and Toph went to the air ship and took off after Aang.

The Earth Kingdom shoreline could already be visible by the time Aang got close to the air ships.

_(On the air ship)_

"Are we ready, General," Ozai asked. Katara was being held a few feet behing him by two others soldiers. Her hands were tied and a cloth covered her mouth so not to speek.

"Yes, Sir," repieled the General.

"Excellent."

"Ummm.....Sir......," the soldier on look-out said, "You may want to see this."

"Get out of my way, private," Ozai pushed the man away, "What is it?" Ozai looked through the glass to see a glowing object flying toward them. "The Avatar!" Katara's eyes went wide. "He survived!"

"What should we do, Sir?"

"Proceed as planned!" Ozai ordered. "I'll take care of the kid."

"What about the girl?"

"Once I take care of the Avatar," Ozai looked at Katara, "Kill her." Katara tried to cry out, but she couldn't. She moved around to try and free herself and give Ozai a piece of her mind, but she coudn't break free of the soldier's grasp.

The airships were now flying over land. Ozai jumped from the balloon and used fire bending to land on one of the tall rocks. Aang followed and landed on a rock about 30 feet away from Ozai.

"You may be in the Avatar State, but as you see, the Comet is approaching and I am at my most powerful." Ozai was right. The Comet was flynig high above. It lit the sky red and orange. Aang didn't say anything. Instead he earth bended a bunch of boulders in the direction of Ozai. The Fire Lord flew out of the way with his fire bending. The boulders hit the earth with a boom. Dirt and dust flew into the air, clouding Ozai's vision. After the dust cleared, Aang flew after Ozai and threw fire balls at him.

Ozai jumped from rock to rock and he was soon near a waterfall. He turned around and unleashed a massive fire punch at Aang. Aang quikly water bended the water from the fall and deminished the flames. Steam rose from the now non-existent fire.

Back with Sokka, the warrior was flying the air ship toward the direction of the others. Once he caught up he yelled through a pipe down to Toph on deck, "Now Toph!"

"Aye, aye!" she yelled back and then bended some boulders that were beside her. "The air ship is directly to your left!" she heard Sokka's voice say. Toph sent the rocks to her left and hit the giant war balloon.

"Not bad for a blind girl!" Sokka's voice echoed, again.

"No comment on that, Sokka!"

Meanwhile, Aang used the Comet's power to create dangerous blasts of fire. Ozai hid behind one of the tall rock towers to avoid getting hit. Thats when Aang unleashed the fire of all fires. In the form of a dragon, the fire weaved through the rocks. Once the dragon found the Fire Lord, it attacked and sent him flying. He landed on his back and slid a few feet as the dragon disappeared.

Aang flew up a few moments later. Ozai groaned and tried to get up, but found he could not for Aang had earthbended his arms and legs to the ground. Then Aang spoke along with the past Avatars,

"Fire Lord Ozai! You and your fore fathers have devestated the balance of this world! I do not wish to do this, but to keep this world safe, I must give you what you deserve."

Aang then used all four bending powers to create a spere like wave of earth, water, air, and fire. He took it down with full force to Ozai. The Fire Lord, no more.

Meanwhile, up in the War balloon, the commander saw everything. The other ships had been destroyed and only his remained. Katara was still being held prisoner in that same room. He gasped in horor. "Sir what do we do now," asked the other private. "I don't know," said the commander. Just then the metal door started glowing red hot and burst open. Zuko ran in and said. "I'll tell you what your gonna do. You'll hand over my friend."

"Men! Ceese that traitor!"

Zuko didn't waste time. He quickly took out the guards with some kicks and fire bending. He then turned to the commander and said, "I suggest you leave," and he did just that. Zuko ran over to Katara and untied her. "You okay?"

"Ya. Thanks, Zuko," Katara said ripping off the rope.

"Alright let's get out of here."

They both ran out to the lower deck of the balloon and jumped onto Appa, who was flying beside the machine waiting.

"Now Sokka!" Zuko yelled out as they flew away.

There suddenly was a giant boulder hurled at the balloon. It practicly went through the back engine. The war balloon went tumbling down.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aang finished filling the hole, which he had created for the infamous Fire Lord. He was out of the Avatar State and his glowing eyes were replaced with a few tears.

"It is finished," he said.

There was a big shadow that flew over him. It was Appa. The bison landed a few feet from Aang. His face lit up when he saw Katara and yelled, "Katara! Your okay!"

Katara jumped off and they both ran to each other. They met with a hug. "Aang, I'm so glad your not hurt," Katara quickly looked around, "What happed to Ozai?"

"He's gone. Gone forever." They both smiled and looked at each other. They had both slightly leaned in when Sokka and Toph came into the picture.

"Aang! You should have saw yourself! It was amazing!" Sokka yelled.

"Thanks, Sokka. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

They all had a group hug, even Zuko who was still a little hesatent. "We did it. All those months of training and fighting and adventure have paid off," said Sokka.

"What do we do now?" asked Toph.

"I guess we go back to the now ruined palace and start over," said Zuko.

The gang flew back to the Fire Nation, where it had been taked over by the Water Tribe men. Every one cheered as Appa flew over them.

Once Appa landed and the gang dismounted, the Fire Nations Corinationers came to them. They were frightened as they bowed to the Avatar in defeat. "Please spare us Avatar. We only did what we were ordered to do. We are know under your leadership."

Aang looked to Katara and then to Zuko. "I forgive you for your ways. For you only did it for your duty. As for leadership. I am not your Master," Aand looked at Zuko, again, "But I know who is right for it." Zuko smiled. "He will lead you well."

"Thank you, Avatar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Duke: Can I get a Booyah!**

**Chazz and Alex: BOOYAH!**

**Chazz: Turn up the music!**

**Me: What are you guys doing?**

**Alex: We're partying!**

**Me: Why?**

**Duke: Cause you finished the Story! Duh!**

**Me: But.......its not finished.**

**All: What!!??**

**Me: Yeah. There's still more.**

**All: Ahhh.**

**Me: Hey you should say Yay! not Ahhh.**

**All:.......**

**Me: Thanks, guys. Anyway, thanks for reading! I love writng this story! If you like reading it please review! Sorry it took so long, but this was a long chapter! Please forgive. I had some writers block, too. Thanks to all the reviewers I had and hopefully still have!**

**I really want reviews! If you have replied to other chapters............reply, again! I want many! I want to know how I'm doing! Please people help me out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Listen, I am really sad because I haven't got any reviews for the last few chapters. It seems to me that its not that great, but yet I get a lot of visits and hits. So if you could review, that would be great! All you have to type is one word and I would be happy. But I'm also happy with longer ones!**

**Please enjoy! And believe me.......I know its not perfect.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The war is over. The great 100 year battle is over! Aang sat in the Palace awaiting Zuko. He had new robes in yellow and orange and an air nation necklace. He was meditating when Zuko came in with his new dark red robes.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now......"

"And now we're friends, " Aang smiled.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice."

"A lot has happened since then," Zuko realised, "It's going to take some work before things go back to normal, again."

"We better get started then," Aang walked out followed by Zuko.

Outside, people from all three nations were lined up waiting and reuniting including Katara and Sokka.

"Dad!" they both shouted and ran up to hug him.

"I heard what you guys did. I am the proudest father in the world."

"Thanks, dad," said Sokka before someone ran up to him and kissed him on the mouth.

" Suki!" He yelled.

Just then cheers were heard as the group could see Zuko and Aang. They both waved.

"Today, this war is finally over! I promise, with the help of Avatar Aang, to rebuild this nation in the new era of love and peace. We can now start a new life without hatred or fear! Long live the nations!"

"Long live the nations!" everyone cheered.

**oooOooo**

Latar that night, the group met in the gardens. Sokka and Suki stood together, while Aang and Katara sat on the fountain. Zuko and Toph sat on the ground.

"So......" Toph started, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well I guess I will travel the world to help Zuko and master the elements fully. You guys should go home and see your family's," Aang said looking to everyone.

There was a short pause.

"I probably should go home. My mom and dad don't even know if I'm alive or not," said Toph.

"Visiting home would be nice, but I think I may go with Suki to help with refuges," Sokka said rapping his arm around Suki.

"What about you, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"First I will stay here, obvioulsy, and restore the nation. Later on I hope to leave for a bit to search for my mother and bring her home."

Aang then looked to Katara. "I want to go with you, Aang. After all, I am your water bending master."

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Ofcourse,............but I would rather be with you." Katara smiled as she took Aang's hand. Aang smiled goofily and blushed.

There was a small cough that zapped them from their gaze. They released their hands and looked back.

"Anyway......." Sokka started.

"I think I will leave as soon as possible. I can take you guys to the Earth Kingdom on our way to the South Pole," Aang said as Katara smiled, again.

"Sounds good," said Toph.

There was a long silence between the group. Then Sokka spoke,

"Guys,............It's really late now, but it just hit me............where was Azula this whole time?"

The gaang's eyes went wide as realisation hit them. "You're right. We never saw her the entire battle!" Zuko paniced a little.

"How could we forget about her!" Toph yelled, freeking out.

"She must have left during the fight," Suki said, also a little paniced.

"And that means........" Katara looked worridly at Aang.

"She's still out there somewhere," Aang finished while making a fist with his hand, "She'll be out to kill me and then most likely take the throne from Zuko. Guess I won't be leaving for awhile."

"No. You will leave as planned. I can handle it here. Besides, being split up would be better. That way we have a better chance of finding out where she is," Zuko ordered.

"That's a pretty good idea," Sokka stated.

"If that's what we got to do, then that's fine with me," said Toph.

"Alright," Aang agreed and looked at everyone, again, "Looks like our adventure isn't over yet, gaang."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SUPRISE! It is the end of my story, but........there's still more to it! Be sure to check out my next big story line:**

**Avatar: Book 4 Air**

**Review and tell me what you think about my new idea. Hopefully I will be able to go through with it.**

**Question for all: Did you ever realise that Azula wasn't in this story at all?**

**I didn't til the end. Then I thought of this idea.**


End file.
